1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawer guide mounting brackets for use in a furniture article such as a desk or cabinet, and more particularly to a new and improved mounting bracket used in connection with a drawer guide, which is releasably securable to a furniture article wall, the bracket having a base provided with drawer guide receiving means on the front of the base and a fastener on the back of the base which includes a resilient spring leg extendable through the furniture article wall for releasably engaging the furniture article wall rear face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mounting brackets for desk and cabinet drawers have been used in the furniture and cabinet industry for many years. Generally, such brackets are not precisely designed or engineered to achieve stability, long wear or efficient operation. Such brackets have adjustable elements, usually formed directly in the bracket body, making the bracket difficult to adjust, insufficient to achieve drawer stability with respect to the desk or cabinet, quick to deteriorate, and relatively difficult to install and remove.
There is a current need to provide more precisely designed and manufactured mounting brackets which operate with greater efficiency, adjustability, and which are easier to install and remove while retaining the costs associated with the design and manufacture of such devices within the same range as presently experienced with conventional brackets.
While improved brackets of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,861 partially address this need, the usefulness of such brackets is limited in that they are designed with a pair of fasteners on the back of the bracket base, each of which fasteners includes a pair of engaging ears extendable through the furniture article wall to engage the furniture wall rear face. The design of such brackets requires simultaneous application of force to both of the engaging ears of each fastener to release the fasteners from engagement to the wall rear face. This requires, for example, the use of two hands at the same time in order to disengage the engaging ears of both fasteners from the wall rear face, and any other operation such as removal of the bracket from the front face of the wall requires assistance;
The present invention addresses this need and provides a bracket utilizing a fastener such that the bracket can be easily installed in a desk or cabinet for receiving the drawer guide and which provides for easy unassisted removal of the bracket from the desk or cabinet.